


off to a rocky start

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ... kind of, ... or is it?, Bruce is annoyed but too turned on to care ... much, Canon - Movie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Tony Stark, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Snark, Swearing, Teasing, Tipsy Bruce Wayne, Tony doesn't know when to shut up, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, notorious playboy, have a few useful tips to share with fellow playboy Bruce Wayne. Maybe, just maybe, he should have waited until after the sex to share them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off to a rocky start

Tony pulled his mouth slowly away from the other man's, licking his lips as he met Wayne's half lidded hazel eyes. Brown eyes flickered down to red and swollen lips before meeting his eyes again. Mmm, it was a very, truly, deeply arousing sight. Wayne looked deliciously debauched and they were just getting started.  
  
This was turning out to be one of his best ideas tonight. _Maybe._  
  
"Alright, that was hot. But I think you can do better."  
  
Tuxedo jacket rumpled, top buttons of his shirt undone, and bow tie hanging loose around his neck, Wayne only blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Oh, there's really no need to apologize, sweet cheeks," Tony waved a dismissive hand, body still firmly pressed against Wayne's. "You were doing pretty well by yourself, truly. It was pretty hot. I just thought maybe you would appreciate some honest advice from a fellow colleague for a change."  
  
"Advice," Wayne echoed flatly, back pressed against the cream colored wall behind him.  
  
Tony wasn't sure where they were exactly. He had followed Wayne after a silent agreement had been made from where they had been standing almost at opposite ends of the ballroom. They had slipped discretely away from the crowd filling Wayne Manor. Tony waited a couple of minutes to follow after him and then lunge forward, attacking Wayne's delicious, hungry mouth once they were out of clear sight from the partygoers.  
  
"Of course. And I don't suppose Bruce Wayne, beloved Prince of Gotham, gets lots of that. We billionaire playboys have to stick together."  
  
Wayne didn't pull away, but his warm, surprisingly calloused hand was no longer on Tony's hip touching the skin under his untucked white shirt. Tony looked down; brow furrowed and bottom lip jutting out in a pout. The other man just kept looking at him, pupils still slightly dilated.  
  
Tony interpreted the silent as a sign for him to talk.  
  
"That thing you did with your tongue? It was obscenely good, but I'm sure it can be improved. I think you should put a little bit more force in it, you know? Push your tongue all the way in."  
  
By the time he stopped talking Wayne had somehow managed to move his body away only far enough so it wasn't touching his anymore. Tony's gaze flickered down to the very, very small space between them, an eyebrow arched in surprise because just how exactly he had made room to move away, Tony had no idea.  
  
Wayne's slightly swollen lips were pursed together as he started at him with narrowed eyes, "You're drunk."  
  
"But _of course_ I am! That's my default mode, sweetheart. Besides, haven't you heard that saying about drunks and children always telling the truth or something equally wise?"  
  
Wayne snorted, smoothly sliding off from where Tony had been pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Whoa, where are you going?"  
  
Dark hazel eyes flickered back to him as Wayne worked on straightening his shirt. "I'm going back to the party to find my date. I'm sure you can still find someone else who doesn't care about getting advice while you fuck them."  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, taking the single step it took to stand in front of Wayne again. "Now, now, don't be like that, Brucie. I would have walked away if I didn't think you were good. You've got potential, you just haven't had the right incentive to help you develop it fully."  
  
Wayne stopped meddling with the buttons of his shirt. A perfectly groomed arched eyebrow coming into view as he lifted his head.  
  
"Should I thank you, then?"  
  
"No thanks are required, but you're more than welcome to show your appreciation in a more tangible and pleasurable raunchy way," He offered with a wink.  
  
Tony smirked winningly, reaching out to brush his thumb over Wayne's bottom lip. Wayne frowned down at Tony's finger but didn't make any movement to pull away as Tony's fingers traced the lines of his jaw before slowly making its way down his neck.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm staying after your unwanted little advice?"  
  
"You're still hard," Tony pointed out, earning a glare from Wayne. "Oh, _come on!_ You aren't new to this shit. You should've learned by now to ignore stupid comments from people. Especially if they get in the way of a good fuck."  
  
Dark eyes were gleaming under long and thick eyelashes as Wayne closed the short distance between their bodies. His palms came to rest on the cloth-covered arc reactor, fingers slowly curling into the fabric of his shirt as he leaned forward, his cheek brushing Tony's.  
  
"If you don't keep your comments to yourself, I'm going to have to gag you," Wayne growled into his ear. Tony could feel his hot and damp breath against his ear, making him shiver and grind against the other man's thigh.  
  
It was truly a shame they both were wearing bow ties instead of nice, silk ties. He could imagine the oh-so-soft fabric against his skin, caressing his lips before being tied around his mouth. Oh god. Tony could feel himself getting harder and they were still dressed. _Fuck._  
  
"Is that supposed to dissuade me? 'Cause, baby, I don't think that's gonna work," Tony murmured, his hand sliding down to grab Wayne's very firm, very inviting ass.  
  
"It's a warning," Wayne murmured in that same sexy throaty growl, his lips almost touching Tony's.  
  
"Ah, sounds like fun. Shall we see what happen then?"  
  
No waiting for an answer, Tony caught the other man's lower lip between his teeth, sucking it not-so-gently before attacking his mouth again. He kissed Wayne hard and deep, thrusting his tongue into the warm and wet cavity as he took his time exploring. Wayne's hands were pulling him impossibly closer, his hand sliding around the back of Tony's neck as he fisted his short hair in a tight grip as Tony went to suck on his neck.  
  
Without taking his mouth away from Wayne's salty skin, Tony walked backward slowly as Wayne guided him further down the hall.  
  
Both of his jackets hit the floor as soon as they slipped into a dark, empty room- or, at least, Tony assumed it was empty since he didn't care to look around to check. He couldn't care less about where he was or the possibility of having an audience with so much skin to touch and suck. His shirt came off next, dropping to the floor with a muted thud. Tony didn't miss the sudden sharpness that came into Wayne's eyes as soon as the arc reactor came into sight, nor the momentary pause in his attempts to get him naked as Wayne examined the bright device stuck in his chest.

It wasn't an awed or dumbfounded expression either.  
  
Tony saved that little detail for later examination--as he had been saving a few others he had noticed along the night--and now simply pinned Wayne harder against the closed door behind him. It took him a moment to work Wayne's zipper open, as the other man resumed his earnest work of suck his neck hungrily. He slipped his hand into Wayne's pants as soon as he did, cupping and stroking the painfully hard bulge through the smooth fabric of the billionaire's underwear.  
  
Tony relished every choked moan and grunt that was torn from Wayne's mouth before claiming his lips again, swallowing the sounds. He bit Wayne's lip down hard, feeling the man's dexterous fingers working the zipper of his tux open. As soon as his pants were around his ankles, he was pushed down on a couch he hadn't even known was there. Before he could protest the rough treatment Wayne was on top of him with nothing but his immaculate white shirt still on, exposing his strong, toned chest as he leaned down to kiss Tony's chest, grinding against him eagerly.

All of which did not distract Tony enough to miss the handful of scars and bruises on the other man's skin. He said nothing, though, only brushed a thumb over the raised skin of a fading scar just below his navel, making hWayne shudder.  
  
With the other man's cock rubbing almost frantically against his own, Tony really, really hoped gagging wasn't the kinkier Wayne could go. That would _truly_ be a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful for cutting it off just as things were getting good, I know, but I'm still not very confident in my ability to write good smut. I'm sorry! But I did go further than last time I tried. That counts for something, right? ,why I'm not sure about the rating. I don't think this is smutty enough to be Mature but let me know if you think I should change it.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you find.
> 
> Since it's very likely I wouldn't be posting anything more in what little there's left of this month, I'll take this chance to wish you all a wonderful Christmas and a New Year filled with happiness and prosperity. Thank you everyone for reading my fics through the year, but most importantly, thank you for the amazing the support you showed me with all your comments and kudos and most. Thank you so much!


End file.
